Best Friends
by Italian HOT chocolate
Summary: This is AU. Nick and Greg go to the same high school, I used this list I found on the internet and have added some, enjoy! Now completed!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay new story. I was reading something and this list popped into my head and I wondered what I could do with it. This is completely AU as this is Nick and Greg in their teenage years and in the same high school. They can be taken as separate stories or one big picture. Hope you like it IHC.**_

_**I don't own CSI nor am I the originator of the list.**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Will comfort you when she rejects you

**Best Friend: **Will go up and ask her, "It's because you're a lesbian, isn't it?"

Nick sat under the tree waiting for Greg to show, hoping that somehow no one had heard about his rejection. Stacy Walker was one of the hottest still single girls in school; she had never had a boyfriend saying she was waiting for "the one." He just knew any moment now Greg was going to bounce up the hill with that 1000 megawatt smile of his, plastered on his face. As Nick muttered to himself Greg was not in fact bouncing up the hill to meet Nick but walking up to Stacy Walker with determination in his eyes.

People started to fall silent as the messy haired teenager walked past, Nick's best friend. Soon he reached the little circle that held the object of his ire, all Greg said with a huge smile on his face was "It's because you're a lesbian, isn't it?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Will be there for you when she breaks up with you

**Best Friend: **Will call her up and whisper, "Seven days..."

Nick was bummed, his girlfriend had just dumped him for an older college guy. He was lying on Greg's bed staring blankly at his ceiling. Frankly Greg was getting sick of Nick moping around so decided to put a smile on his face and shake up the bitch. Greg never liked her anyway. Grinning evilly Greg stole Nick's phone and while kicking Nick, he called up the ex-girlfriend.

Nick was starting to get worried Greg grinning like that was never good nor was the fact he was holding Nick's phone. The phone went to voicemail and Greg whispered into the speaker "Seven days..."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Will help you up when you fall

**Best Friend: **Will keep on walking saying, "Walk much, freak?"

The boys were walking up the hill towards their tree which doubled as a lunch spot and a good place to chill. They were talking about the new maths teacher as Nick slipped on the grass landing face first in the dirt. Greg just kept on walking, "Walk much, freak?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Would help you in a snowball fight

**Best Friend: **Would hit you square in the face and say "Oops! It slipped!"

Greg loved the snow, it brought everyone joy and it made him smile when he saw little kids running around hurling snow balls at each other. Nick on the other hand hated the snow, he preferred warm weather and refused to step outside with Greg. He eventually lost to Greg's puppy dog eyes and joined in the next door neighbours snow ball fight, cursing Greg the whole time.

Nick was beginning to enjoy himself when something wet, white and frozen hit him in the face. He wiped his hand over his face to clear off the snow and was rewarded with Greg's cheeky smiling face for his efforts, "Oops! It slipped!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Would sit next to you and watch the TV

**Best Friend: **Would steal the remote from you and flick through all the channels

Greg was bored of watching animal planet, he'd only been watching it for 10 minutes but he was bored beyond belief. Sneakily he eyed up the remote Nick, sitting next to him, held in his hand. "Don't even think about it Greg," Nick smirked as Greg jumped and looked guilty, he got worried when the mischievous teenager started grinning like a hyena. With a war cry Greg jumped on Nick and wrestled the remote out of his hands, Nick wasn't impressed from his seat under Greg's arse and complained loudly as Greg flicked through all of the channels.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Would let you cheat off their work

**Best Friend: **Would look at you and say "Come on I need the answers!"

Nick and Greg were stuck doing homework in Greg's orange and yellow bedroom, cursing French, I mean who actually likes French apart from the froggies themselves. They attempted to struggle through the 6 page long homework before looking at each other saying, "Come on I need the answers!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Would get you a date for your prom

**Best Friend: **Would give you flowers and chocolates and say "Lets go"

Nick didn't have anyone for this years prom as his girlfriend dumped him awhile ago so when a knock came at the door Nick groaned. Not bothering to move from his spot on the couch Nick shouted that the door was open. He wasn't expecting Greg to walk in dressed in jeans and a shirt then, throw a daisy at him smirking, "Lets go."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Would come to your house and knock on the door

**Best Friend: **Would burst through your window and shout "Hi Mum, hi Dad, what's for dinner?"

Nick's family had just sat down for dinner, the seat next to Nick was empty in case Greg broke into the house for food. Again. They were just starting to eat and were talking about the latest sports scores when a crash sounded from the kitchen, Nick's parents shook their heads and smiled as the customary greeting was called out, "Hi Mamma, hi Papa, what's for dinner?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Will make you soup when your ill

**Best Friend: **Would sit next to you as he giggles "I thought I was all better!"

Greg giggled as he caught sight of Nick pouting from under the covers of his bed. "I hate you soooo much right now," sniffled the ill brown haired boy as Greg had another giggle fit at Nick's expense, "Greg shut up!" The thin body continued to shake with laughter as Nick whined, pouted and huffed, eventually he got fed up of his friend laughing at him and threw his pillow. Hard. Settling back down into his other pillow Nick managed to catch what his friend giggled out next, "I thought I was all better!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Would cheer you on at sports day

**Best Friend: **Would be running behind you with a bat shouting "If you don't speed it up I'll catch ya!"

Everyone knew Nick and Greg were best friends and slightly insane pranksters, the teachers shook their head at their antics most of the time, others they sit there in shock much like today. It was Sports Day and the other high school from across the town were competing against their school. Both high schools were evenly scored and it was down to the last event for the deciding score, the 100 m sprint. Nick Stokes vs. Sam Cooper. Greg was all about team spirit and badly wanted to win so he could rub the other school's nose in it which would explain why he was running after Nick when the sprint started with a bat shouting "If you don't speed it up I'll catch ya!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Would bring you stuff when your injured

**Best Friend: **Would hug you and say, "Sorry! Didn't see you there!"

Nick was starting to think that being friends with Greg wasn't worth the trouble, the smaller blonde haired teenager was staring in horror at his broken leg. The silence stretched out until Greg looked at him with that kicked puppy look and hugged him saying, "Sorry! Didn't see you there!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

TBC Hope you laughed IHC


	2. Chapter 2

**Next couple of parts hope you like them. This will be 4 chapters long and I'll post every Saturday if I can manage it. IHC**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Would lend you their umbrella

**Best Friend: **Would take yours and shout "Run, bitch! Run!"

Rain poured down as the high school let out and teenagers ducked and ran for cover. Nick and Greg just looked up at the dark sky, then at each other, "It couldn't have held off until we got to your house could it?" Nick sighed searching for the umbrella he stored in his bag for this purpose, Greg watched the teenagers run and attempt to avoid the rain scoffing at them when they thought that ducking would actually help. A sound of triumph came from his side as Nick found the bright turquoise umbrella Greg had bought him at one point, he couldn't remember when. He didn't even get a chance to put it up before Greg had stolen it and was running out in the rain under **HIS **umbrella shouting much to the amusement of the other teenagers watching, "Run, bitch! Run!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Helps you find your princess

**Best Friend: **Kidnaps her and brings her to you

Greg was unique to say the least, he would be the first one to admit it and he would be proud. Nick had been complaining once again about his lack of a girlfriend or a princess he could sweep of his feet (he likes romance okay? It was how he was raised). So in true Greg fashion he found a princess for Nick, admittedly she was the carnival princess but it still counted. Kinda. Somehow he'd managed to persuade her to come meet his friend and promised her that she'd enjoy herself. By the time the slightly off kilter teen bounced through the door of his living room Nick knew something was not quite right, perhaps it was the large sack he was carrying that gave it away. "Greg…. What have you done this time?" queried the Texan and all he received in turn was the sack on his lap, a large mischievous grin and the words, "I kidnapped your princess so you didn't have to look for her."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Ask why you're crying

**Best Friend: **Already has the shovel ready to bury the loser that made you cry

Nick's parents had been concerned with the quietness coming from their youngest son's room and had called the one person hey knew could help. You know the world is going to end when only Greg could help but his friend was in need and some loser was gonna pay for what they had done to Nick. Before the brown eyed teen came to his friends rescue certain things need to be rounded up: rubber ducks, check; shaving foam, check; lighter, check; tweezers, check and shovel, check.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Tells you he knows how you feel

**Best Friend: **Just sits down and cries

Nick was depressed, his princess had moved over seas and they were weren't going to see each other for ages but when Greg walked over to their tree he knew something was up. He didn't bounce, strut, fly, saunter, stroll. Just walked. Nick was shocked when Greg plonked his arse down, looked at him and burst into tears.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Will offer you a drink

**Best Friend: **Will dump theirs on you

It was lunch and it was raining outside, Nick was complaining that he was wet as he walked into the cafeteria after being caught out in the down pour. Greg listened idly as he walked side by side with his friend just observing the normal teenage behaviour with disdain. They managed to grab a table near the window and started pulling their lunch out of their bags, Nick still complaining. Finally after 5 more minutes of him moaning about how unfair Mother Nature was Greg snapped. "Nick shut up or I will give you something to complain about in a minute!" Nick pouted but closed his mouth, glaring at his friend. There was a few moments of peace before Nick started up whining again and Greg poured his drink over Nick's head.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Knows a few things about you

**Best Friend: **Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story

Nick wasn't particularly nosy but he was bored of waiting for Greg to finish his hair, so he entertained himself by looking through his friend's desk. When he came across a notebook with "Nick's Best Moments" scrawled on the front the couldn't resist flicking through. Greg walked into his room to find his sable eyed friend reading one of his notebooks. "What is this?" squeaked Nick waving the book around. He wasn't pleased with the answer.

"Your best and worst moments so when you're famous I can publish a truthful book on what you were like as a kid and teen. You're such a hellion I'm going to need another 3 notebooks before I'm even nearly done!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Asks you to write down your number

**Best Friend:** Has you on speed dial

"Greg have you seen my phone?" was the first thing Greg's friend said to him as he waltzed through the door to the bedroom. "No. Have you lost it again? You only got that one a week ago!" Greg despaired of his friend and his numerous phones. Nick just continued searching ignoring his friend in the doorway who was pulling out his own phone and pressing the 1 button. Panic At The Disco! started baring out from under the double bed making Nick jump and stare at his friend, "You have my new number on speed dial already?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Will help you move

**Best Friend: **Will help you move the bodies

When Greg answered his phone he wasn't expecting to be asked whether or not he would help Nick move the bodies of 3 unconscious guys, but he arrived and helped move said bodies and poise them in embarrassing positions. No one insulted Nick or Greg and got away with it.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Has never seen you cry

**Best Friend: **Won't tell anyone else that you cried...just laugh about it in private with you when you aren't down anymore.

Greg just sat back against the headboard while Nick stuffed his face into a pillow and cried. He gave silent support to his grieving friend, reassurance that not everything was going to change. No one would know what this had done to Nick, no one but Greg.

A month later found the two teens laughing on the floor of Greg's brightly coloured bedroom, laughing about the good times they had with Nick's old dog and playing with the new golden lab puppy Maverick.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend: **Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing

**Best friend: **Will kick the whole crowd's arse that left you

The moment that Greg became his best friend was when Nick made a mistake. The rest of his friends walked away but Greg just held out his hand to help him up and asked what the other people were looking at. It was only the next day he found out that each and every one of his old friends house's had been egged that night.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** Will help you find your way when you're lost

**Best Friend:** Will be the one messing with the compass, stealing the map and giving you bad directions

"Dammit Greg we're lost. I've seen that damn rock about 50 times now!" Greg was sure they had in fact seen that rock 50 times, he was counting. He was surprised that it had taken this long for Nick to realise that they weren't anywhere near the camping site his family had chosen to hike to. Nick wasn't best pleased when he realised that Greg had gotten them lost on purpose by messing with the compass, stealing the map and lying about which way to go all for the amusement of seeing Nick mad.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Done, TBC. I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter here. Sorry it's late, I've been celebrating the end of the exams and trying to complete the huge amounts of coursework my teachers left until after the exams to tell us about. Hope you like it.**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** Will help you learn to drive

**Best Friend:** Will help you roll the car into the lake so you can collect insurance

There were many things you don't expect to do at 10 in the morning on a Sunday, trying to push your friends car into the lake is one of them. Nick's family had bought this little box that they called a car a while ago but it was never used as they won a car for doing something or other. Thus Greg helping Nick to push it into a lake to get the money needed to go on the skiing trip with Greg.

"All this for a ski trip Nicky? Why can't I just pay for you?" Greg asked exasperatedly, he had enough money to do so but his Texan friend was stubborn and refused the help.

"Come on it's only a little further Greg" Nick's friend sighed and continued to push the tiny car into the lake where it made a huge splash getting them both wet.

"Next time I'm paying for you, if only to make sure I can get a sleep in on a Sunday morning."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** Will watch your pets when you go away

**Best Friend:** Won't let you go away

"You're not going."

"Greg, come on I'm visiting family," Nick tried to reason with his friend currently sitting in his doorway blocking him from picking up his packed suitcase.

He had forgotten that Greg had an argument for almost everything, "But you don't even like your Aunt Bessie!"

This was true, the only family member that Nick never got along with was his Aunt Bessie because she would always nag at him to find a decent girl to marry as soon as he was out of school. Nick had told her that he didn't plan to marry as soon as he was out of school, she had kicked him out of the house and had refused to see him since. Why was he going again?

"Yes I know but Mum said we have to get along for Tessa's wedding." Ah Nick's sister's wedding. How fun. "Your still not going."

"Greg!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** Will help you up when you fall down

**Best Friend:** Will point and laugh drawing attention to the fact that you tripped because he tripped you

Nick groaned as his body hit the titled floor of the hallway in between classrooms. He groaned even louder when he heard Greg laughing, no doubt pointing at him. "Greg, I hate you."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** Will bail you out of jail

**Best Friend:** Will be sitting beside you saying "Dang, we fucked up…wanna do it again?"

The first thought running through Nick's head was, 'my parents are going to murder me in the slowest way possible'. His father was a judge and his mother a lawyer, both the best in their respective careers. Yup he was fucked.

Greg was sitting next to him on the wooden bench looking quite badass in his ripped dark jeans, his emerald green hoodie with his newly bleached hair ruffled from the fight and his black eye and split lip. He knew he probably looked the same if not worse. Nick sighed as he waited for his parents to walk through the door, then decided banging his head against the metal bars holding them in the room was a good idea when Greg opened his mouth.

"Dang, we fucked up…wanna do it again?"

"No."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** Calls your parents "Mr." or "Mrs."

**Best Friend:** Calls your parents "Mum" or "Dad"

Greg remembers the first time he met Nick's family. He and Nick had been going out a lot after they'd become friends. His parents were happy, they thought he had a girl and were already making marriage arrangements. They then invited him over, needless to say they were shocked when they opened the door to see him: scruffy hair, undone shirt, scuffed shoes and ripped jeans. Nick found it hilarious when his parents told him what they had thought, to which he replied, "Well he does act like a girl occasionally."

Greg had blushed and punched his friend in the arm, "Sorry about the misunderstanding Mr. and Mrs. Stokes."

"Nonsense call us Mamma and Papa. I still expect those wedding plans to be fulfilled you know."

Greg, Nick and his father choked, "With me?"

Yes Greg always called Nick's parents Mamma and Papa to remind them of their first meeting and the fact he could of ended up married to their son if they hadn't have invited him round first. Cisco still occasionally chokes whenever he calls him Papa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** Asks you for your number

**Best friend:** Asks you for his number

Greg needed to give his number to the staff at the office for some trip but he'd left his phone at home as usual. They needed his number so he got it, by running into Nick's class grabbing him and ran out dragging his friend down the hall.

"Greg what the hell?" Nick wasn't too impressed with his friend, he needed to pass English damn it! And to pass it he had to be in the class.

"Eh I need my number, what is it again?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** Hides you from the cops

**Best Friend:** Is probably the reason they're after you in the first place

"Greg I told you we weren't doing this again!"

Once again Nick was in trouble thanks to his best friend.

"Turn left!" Greg found it funny, here they were running from the cops over something Nick didn't do. Greg may have had something to do with the massive riot that started but he didn't participate.

"Nick run faster they're catching up."

"It's you they want not me, I should let them catch you." Despite what he said Nick still ran faster.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** Lets you make an idiot of yourself in public

**Best Friend:** Is up there with you making an idiot out of himself too.

Nick lost a bet to one of his football (soccer to you American and Japanese people) friends so he now had to stand up on his lunch table and start dancing to whatever song they played. Greg thought it was amusing. Even more so when 'My Humps' by Black Eyed Peas started playing.

Wanting to get the bet over and done with he stood on he table and danced, steadily going bright red. He felt better when Greg stood up and started dancing next to him though.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** Will split their lunch with you if you forgot yours

**Best Friend:** Will guard their food, stick out their tongue, and say, "You should have brought your own lunch, stupid! Now back off mine!"

Nick had, rather stupidly, forgotten his lunch and was trying to beg off of Greg. Greg was unsympathetic and for the fun of it used Nick's own words against him. He guarded his food, stuck out his tongue, and said, "You should have brought your own lunch, stupid! Now back off mine!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Done! Sorry again about it being late. I will post the last chapter as soon as I can. IHC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter. It's finished! Enjoy I based Greg on one of my friends for one part but it just seemed to fit so I put it in. IHC**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** will ring your doorbell and wait patiently

**Best Friend:** will pound on your door incessantly until you open it fifteen seconds later and say, "This situation could have been avoided if you had simply left your door unlocked!"

Pounding on the front door had become a regular occurrence in Nick's house as well as Nick cursing his best friend. So well practiced in the art of getting out of bed and opening the door for Greg it only took Nick fifteen seconds at the last count. Each time Greg told him to keep his door unlocked until Nick finally got fed up and gave him a key to the house. He then started using the window.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** will ask before eating something at your house

**Best Friend:** will come into your house, barely say hello, and head straight to your fridge.

It had come to the point where Greg never used the front door preferring to pick the back door's lock into the kitchen or enter via window. He does this because Nick got fed up of him knocking annoyingly on the door, walking in barely saying hello and heading straight to his fridge, raiding practically all of the sweets kept in there.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** will ask if they can show you a song and will then pull it up on youtube

**Best Friend:** will buy it and transfer it to your iPod and then tell you to listen to it or suffer their extreme displeasure.

Greg always had unique taste in just about everything from food to music to clothes. Nick had learnt a long time ago to smile and nod when it came to certain things with Greg, this was one of those times. Now Nick was mostly a country fan but he did listen to other songs if they were good, years of being friends with Greg meant he did appreciate good music. So when Greg ran into his room and started downloading a song from his CD onto the Texan's computer he didn't really react. It was only when his friend threw a brand new iPod at him that Nick even bothered to look at his odd friend. "Listen, love and worship or I will blackmail you into doing it." How could he say no?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** will agree to a game of cards

**Best Friend:** will agree, then proceed to suggest 52-pickup and begin the game before you agree

Never again is Nick agreeing to play a card game with Greg. It's not that he cheats or even is annoyingly good at it, it's that whenever they play cards he suggests 52-pickup and starts throwing the cards around the room. He finds it incredibly amusing to watch Nick run around trying to get all the cards yelling all the while about Greg being imature. No more card games with Greg.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** will tell you to ignore the arseholes calling you names

**Best Friend:** will keep the insults coming until a teacher walks down the hall, and will then drag you around the corner to listen as them get chewed out.

Nick was a sensitive soul….kinda. He'd just moved to the school and already people thought his accent was weird, so it was no surprise when he was confronted by three of the largest guys in his class. Insults started being thrown when a gangly teen walked past and said "What was that?"

The guys repeated themselves unaware of the teacher that had walked up behind them. "It's a pity boys you don't have such a wide vocabulary to use in my class. Perhaps we can discuss this after school in my office for the next three weeks. Mr. Stokes, Mr. Sanders you may leave. You three come with me." The other boys glared at the two but Greg quickly grabbed Nick's arm and dragged him round the corner.

"Not the best way to make new friends Nicky," the odd boy, apparently called Sanders, who had helped him smiled, patted his arm then walked off whistling. Nick was confused this boy who he didn't even know got the guys off his back then just walked away like it was nothing and how the hell did he know his name? California was weird.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** will let you sleep in as late as you want after you fall asleep at four

**Best Friend:** will wake you up half an hour later simply because they drank too much coffee and can't sleep and feel you should share their punishment.

Most nights when Greg stayed over they didn't get to sleep until the next morning due to them playing videogames one after another. Unfortunately quite often Greg didn't get the meaning of sleep, he had partial insomnia where he'd sleep for half an hour then wake up for an hour then the cycle repeated until he had to get out of bed for school. This meant after falling asleep at four a.m. Greg would continuously wake up and when he was fully awake at seven Nick had to get up too to share his punishment of insomnia.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** will wake you up if you fall asleep in class

**Best Friend:** will raise their hand and shout out across the whole room to the teacher that you are drooling on their book.

Nick was tired. He blamed Greg entirely for that one as his crazy friend had decided that staying round his and not going to sleep until 4am was a good idea. So he wasn't really surprised when he fell asleep in English, even if he did need to pass it. Greg being the best friend he was, announced to the whole class that Nick was drooling on his text book. Nick's mood did not improve with the teacher shouting at him or from Greg laughing.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Friend:** will laugh about a prank a teacher pulled on you

**Best Friend:** will help you plot and carry out your revenge while laughing

His English teach finally got fed up of him falling asleep in class so the next time Nick did he got hit with a water balloon. Greg found it funny until he got hit with one too when he fell asleep. No one else got hit because they never actually fell asleep. It was then they decided to get the teacher back, only problem was what to do?

The opportunity arose when the teacher left her classroom for a few minutes. Greg ran up to her computer created a new folder, print screened it then put all the icons into the folder and set the print screen as the new desktop.

When the teacher came in and tried to start her presentation she wasn't impressed but laughed when she was shown what they had done. That was how the prank war started and lasted up until Nick and Greg's graduation.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Go read the ending. Hope you have enjoyed this little story. IHC**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the ending. Enjoy. Hope you like it IHC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friends:<strong> Fade

**Best Friends:** Are 4 Ever

Nick, standing in the break room, watched as Sara and Catherine sat and talked about the new DNA lab tech and what he would be like, Warrick had seen a guy walking into Grissom's office and they had been told that they were getting a new tech after Sophie transferred to a lab in England. He wondered idly whether or not he was as crazy as some of the other techs on the graveyard shift.

Greg was anxious, he was starting a new job in DNA at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He shifted his weight to his right foot and started pulling at the hem of his Marilyn Manson shirt as his new boss talked about what was expected of him: don't blow anything up that he wasn't asked to blow up, process the evidence as fast as he can without making mistakes, handle the evidence with care, stay away from the press ect.

He shifted to his left foot as Grissom stood up saying, "I'll introduce you to the CSI's you will be helping and the rest of the graveyard techs."

The now brown haired young man followed the older man out of the office door, through a few corridors to a room where he could see 4 people sitting or standing. A beautiful strawberry blonde was sat talking to a dark brown haired woman opposite her over the table. The dark skinned man sat next to the blonde looking amused at whatever the dark haired woman was saying. It was the last man that caught his attention, he had a smooth Texan accent with a hint of a Californian accent there and strong broad shoulders. Greg recognised him instantly, grinning, he ran past Grissom into the room and pounced on the unsuspecting CSI. "Nicky!"

The Texan stumbled forwards as the new weight tackled into his back. Sara, Warrick, Catherine and even Grissom stared over his shoulder at the lump behind him in surprise. Slowly Nick turned his head and was greeted with a sight he had never forgotten. Greg Sanders' 1000 megawatt grin. His legs wrapped around the taller man's waist and he buried his head in between Nick's neck and shoulder. Nick's chuckles turned into full blown laughter.

The other CSI's watched curiously at the interaction between their colleague and the new quirky lab tech. Words were uttered but held no meaning to the confused CSI's, obviously Nick knew what the words meant as he grinned and pulled the skinny arms tighter around his neck and agreed. "Best friends are forever"


End file.
